This invention relates to safety devices which maintain a load in a retained position. More specifically this invention finds application for tires which are stored under a vehicle, having been raised to that position by a tire winch, which includes letting out and reeling in a resilient flexible member such as a cable to move the tire from a lowered position to a stored position. A safety device is therefor provided, which ensures the tire remains in the stored position should the resilient member break. This application also relates to embodiments of a rotary actuator which in a preferred embodiment is embodied with the winch
A great number of devices exists which raise and lower a load, and specifically a spare tire from a stored position underneath a vehicle to a lowered position for access by an individual. Conventionally the tire carrier may be pinned to the frame by nut and bolt or the like to retain the tire in a raised position, should a resilient member break.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,167 to Kabushiki Kaisha, describes an improved holding device for a spare tire which includes a tire carrier portion suspended from a chain so that a tire is retained in a stored position and is locked in position. The release of the lock is actuated by the rotation of the shaft 9 which causes the disengagement of the lever from the groove of the wheel support member. Therefore rotation of the operating shaft in the appropriate direction is what is required to raise and lower the spare wheel. Further the assembly of the aforementioned device is quite heavy and cumbersome in operation as best seen in FIGS. 3, 4, 9 and 10 thereof. The ""167 patent, provides a pawl or spring steel spring 19 which prevents the rotation of the ratchet wheel, as seen in FIG. 2, 6 (a, b), and 7, wherein member 19 forcibly engages the peripheral edge of the ratchet wheel 5 and prevents the rotation of the wheel in the direction which causes release of the chain.
It would therefore be advantageous in one aspect of the invention to provide a positive locking of the wheel in position which is less complicated and in one embodiment is not dependent upon the rotation of the shaft, and the mechanical reliability of all of the interrelated components, which are required for such a mechanism to work. It would also be advantageous to simplify the ""167 structure considerably so as to provide a simple device which upon rotation of the winch handle releases the locking device in a positive manner.
Nowhere within the prior art is there found a latch which is released upon rotation of the cranking device using a member which releases the latch upon rotation of the cranking mechanism in a much simplified manner than presently known devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,785 to Deuer Manufacturing describes a securing mechanism for a spare tire which is normally disengaged from the carrier of the tire when the tire is in the raised position. Should the cable break locking pins are urged to engage the tire carrier and hold it in a raised position so the tire is not lost. This mechanism includes locking pins which are urged outwardly by springs. Should salt spray over a number of years degrade the quality of response of these pins, it is possible that the device may fail just when it is most needed.
Heretofore it has been known to provide separate mounting plates for winch and tire carrier assemblies spaced from one another for mounting (for example welding) to separate reinforcing members of the vehicle. As best as is known, nowhere is there provided a single mounting member for a winch and tire carrier assembly supplied with the winch assembly which obviates the need to provide the aforementioned reinforcing members with the vehicle proximate the mounting location, thus providing both functions with the mounting member of the winch and tire carrier assembly.
It is known to provide a carrier for a tire in a tire winch assembly at the free end of the flexible member with the other end being engaged with a winch reel. Many manufacturers provide winches in various models of their trucks and vans which vehicles have varying tire sizes. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a carrier which is adaptable to receive several sizes of tires therewith for use with a winch assembly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety device for a load carrier which is engaged at all times when the carrier is in the raised position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety device for a load carrier which is easy to use and is reliable.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mounting member for the winch assembly with the winch assembly which fastens in place directly to the supporting members of the vehicle.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a mounting member for a winch assembly supplied with the winch assembly which obviates the need to provide mounting members within the vehicle, thus providing both functions with the mounting member of the winch assembly.
It is a further object of an improvement to the invention to provide a rotary actuator which controls an operating device for a remote mechanism and which operation of the actuator device moves the operating mechanism. Preferably the actuator is embodied with a winch mechanism as an add on component thereof or as an integral part thereof
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a carrier which is adaptable to receive several sizes of tires therewith for use with a winch assembly.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent to a man skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.
This invention provides a safety mechanism for a winch assembly when storing a load, such as a tire under a vehicle or a boat on a trailer, in a raised or stored position. The invention finds particular application to a spare tire, but those skilled in the art will appreciate the broader benefits of such a structure when used with a winch assembly for other uses such as a boat winch for a trailer or any analogous use wherein it is desirable to secure a load in the raised or stored position.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a winch assembly, preferably for a spare tire storage assembly, the assembly including a winch affixed by mounting means proximate a stored position for a load, for example the preferred spare tire, the winch by the operation of handle means lets out and takes up a length of a member (preferably a cable) affixed at one end to the winch and preferably to a reel thereof, which letting out and taking up of the member moves the load, for example the preferred spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position, preferably under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position remote and preferably below the stored position, the safety device comprising a carrier and preferably a tire carrier for carrying the load, for example the preferred spare tire installed on the hub, the carrier including a first portion and a second portion, the first portion for supporting the load, the preferred tire installed on a hub, and the second portion being integral with the first portion and affixed with the other end of the member remote the winch, the second portion of the carrier including a detent portion, (preferably a shoulder), the safety device having engaging means for said handle means, the engaging means for said handle means being affixed with the mounting means proximate the winch and having a preferably hollow portion, the preferably hollow portion of the engaging means having lever means associated therewith, the lever means being movably affixed with respect to the mounting means, the safety device having resiliently biased latching means movably affixed with respect to the mounting means, the lever means being interconnected with the latching means and being moveable from a first position when the handle means does not engage the engaging means to a second position whereat the handle means engages the engaging means, the latching means having detent means disposed therewith and moveable with the latching means by the lever means from a third position whereat the load, for example the preferred spare tire, is in the locked position, and the detent means of the latching means engages the detent means of the second portion of the carrier to latch the carrier in the stored position and preclude the loss of the load should the member break, to a fourth position whereat the load, for example the preferred spare tire installed on a hub, is unlatched and free to move by the letting out or taking up of the member by the operation of the winch to and from the accessible position.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a spare tire storage assembly, the assembly including a winch affixed by a mounting bracket adjacent a stored position for the spare tire under a vehicle, the winch by the operation of a separate handle lets out and takes up a length of a cable affixed at one end to the winch and preferably to a reel thereof, which letting out and taking up of the cable moves the spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position below the stored position, the safety device comprising a tire carrier for carrying the spare tire installed on the hub, the carrier including a first portion for insertion within an opening in the hub and abutting the bottom of the hub, and a second shank portion having two ends and being affixed to the first portion proximate one end and having an expanded head proximate the other end, the first portion for supporting the spare tire installed on a hub, and the second shank portion being integral with the first portion and being affixed to the other end of the cable remote the winch proximate the head of the second shank portion, the head of the second shank portion of the carrier including a shoulder adjacent the shank portion, the safety device having a preferably hollow portion for engaging said handle, the preferably hollow portion being affixed with a mounting bracket proximate the winch, the preferably hollow portion having a lever associated therewith, preferably the lever including a cam surface for engaging the handle, the lever being movably affixed with respect to a mounting bracket, the safety device having a resiliently biased pawl movably affixed with respect to a mounting bracket, the lever being interconnected with the pawl and the lever being moveable from a first position when the handle does not engage the lever and preferably the cam surface thereof to a second position whereat the handle means engages the lever and moves the lever to the second position, the pawl having at least one finger and preferably two disposed therewith and moveable with the pawl by the lever from a third position whereat the spare tire is in the locked position, and the at least one finger of the pawl engages under the shoulder of the head of the second shank portion of the tire carrier to latch the tire carrier in the stored position and preclude the loss of the tire should the cable break, to a fourth position whereat the spare tire installed on a hub is unlatched and free to move by the letting out or taking up of the cable to and from the accessible position by the operation of the winch.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a winch assembly, preferably for a spare tire storage assembly, the assembly including a winch having a housing and affixed by mounting means near a stored position for a load, for example the preferred spare tire, the winch by the operation of handle means lets out and takes up a length of a member (preferably a cable) affixed at one end to the winch and preferably to a reel thereof, which letting out and taking up of the member moves the load, for example the preferred spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position, preferably under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position remote and preferably below the stored position, the safety device comprising in use a carrier and preferably a tire carrier for carrying the load, for example the preferred spare tire installed on the hub, the carrier including a first portion and a second portion, the first portion for supporting the load, the preferred tire installed on a hub, and the second portion being disposed with the first portion in use and engaged in use with the other end of the member remote the winch, the second portion of the carrier including a detent portion, (preferably a shoulder), the safety device being moveable and preferably rotatable by rotation of said handle means when said winch is rotated and including an actuating member preferably for converting rotary motion to substantially linear motion, the actuating member in one embodiment being disposed within the winch housing and in another embodiment being engageable with said winch preferably proximate one side thereof remote said handle means in use, preferably a disk shaped member, the actuating member having disposed therewith control means, preferably disposed proximate a first side thereof, and preferably at least one spiral path, the control means of the actuating member for engagement in use with operating means of said safety device, the operating means having detent means associated with the control means of said actuating member in use and for controlling the motion of said operating means when the winch is rotated (preferably said operating means being a rod having two ends, the first end for engagement with the control means of said actuating member and preferably with the spiral path thereof, and the second end for operating the safety device and in one embodiment the rod operating lever means associated with the safety device), the operating means (and the preferred rod) being movably affixed with respect to the assembly, the safety device having preferably resiliently biased latching means movably affixed with respect to the assembly, the operating means (and in one embodiment the lever means) being interconnected with the latching means and being moveable by the actuating member and the control means thereof, in engagement with said detent means of said operating means, from a first position when the winch is not operated and the load is in the stored position, to a second position when the winch is operated and the load is being moved from the stored position, the latching means having detent means disposed therewith and moveable with the latching means by the operating means (and in one embodiment the lever means) from a third position whereat the load, for example the preferred spare tire, is in the locked position when the winch is not operated, and the detent means of the latching means engages the detent means of the second portion of the carrier to latch the carrier in the stored position and preclude the loss of the load should the member break, to a fourth position whereat the load, for example the preferred spare tire installed on a hub, is unlatched and free to move by the letting out or taking up of the member by the operation of the winch to and from the accessible position.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a spare tire storage assembly, the assembly including a winch affixed by a mounting bracket adjacent a stored position for the spare tire under a vehicle, the winch by the operation of a separate handle lets out and takes up a length of a cable affixed at one end to the winch and preferably to a reel thereof, which letting out and taking up of the cable moves the spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position below the stored position, the safety device comprising in use a tire carrier for carrying the spare tire installed on the hub, the carrier including a first portion for insertion within an opening in the hub and preferably abutting the bottom of the hub, and a second shank portion having two ends and being engaged with the first portion proximate one end and having an expanded head proximate the other end, the first portion for supporting the spare tire installed on a hub, and the second shank portion being engaged with the first portion and being engaged with the other end of the cable remote the winch proximate the head of the second shank portion, the head of the second shank portion of the carrier including a shoulder adjacent the shank portion, the safety device being moveable and preferably rotatable by rotation of said handle when said winch is rotated and including an actuating member preferably for converting rotary motion to substantially linear motion, the actuating member in one embodiment being disposed within the winch housing and in another embodiment being engageable with said winch preferably proximate one side thereof remote said handle in use, preferably a disk shaped member, the actuating member having disposed therewith at least one preferably spiral link control path having a first and second end, preferably the first end of the link control path being disposed proximate the centre of the actuating member and the second end of the link control path being disposed proximate the perimeter of the actuating member, preferably the link control path being disposed proximate a first side of the actuating member remote said handle in use, the link control path of the actuating member for engagement in use with an operating link of said safety device to move said operating link and operate said safety device, the operating link (preferably said operating link being a rod) having two ends, one end thereof associated with the link control path of said actuating member in use and for controlling the motion of said operating link when the winch is rotated and the second end for operating the safety device (and in one embodiment the rod operating lever means associated with the safety device), the operating link being movably affixed with respect to the assembly, the safety device having a resiliently biased pawl movably affixed with respect to a mounting bracket, the operating link being interconnected with the pawl and being moveable from a first position when the handle does not rotate the winch whereat the end of the operating link engaging the link control path of the actuating member is proximate the first end of the link control path, to a second position whereat the handle rotates the winch and the end of the operating link engaging the link control path of the actuating member is proximate the second end of the link control path, the pawl having at least one finger, and preferably two disposed therewith, and moveable with the pawl by the motion of the operating link from a third position whereat the spare tire is in the locked position, and the at least one finger of the pawl engages under the shoulder of the head of the second shank portion of the tire carrier to latch the tire carrier in the stored position and preclude the loss of the tire should the cable break, to a fourth position whereat the spare tire installed on a hub is unlatched and free to move by the letting out or taking up of the cable to and from the accessible position by the operation of the winch.
In a preferred embodiment the detent means and the preferred at least one finger of the latching means and the preferred pawl has disposed therewith cam surfaces to engage the second portion of the carrier when the load is moved from the accessible position to the stored position to ensure proper positioning of the detent or finger of the latch with respect to the detent of the second portion of the carrier when the load is moved to the stored position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided an actuating member and preferably a disk shaped member, for converting rotary motion to substantially linear motion, preferably in one embodiment being disposed within a winch housing and preferably in another embodiment being engageable with said winch, the actuating member having disposed therewith control means, preferably disposed proximate a first side thereof, and preferably at least one spiral path, the control means of the actuating member for engagement in use with operating means of at least a two operating position device, the operating means having detent means associated with the control means of said actuating member in use and for controlling the motion of said operating means when the actuating member is rotated (preferably said operating means being a rod having two ends, the first end for engagement with the control means of said actuating member and preferably with the spiral path thereof, and the second end for operating the at least two operating position device, and in one embodiment the rod operating lever means associated with the device), the operating means (and the preferred rod) being movably affixed with respect to the at least two operating position device, the at least two operating position device having actuated means movably affixed with respect to the assembly, the operating means (and in one embodiment the lever means) being interconnected with the actuated means and being moveable by the actuating member and the control means thereof, in engagement with said detent means of said operating means, from a first position when the actuating means is not operated, to a second position when the actuating means is operated.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided an actuating member for converting rotary motion to substantially linear motion, preferably the actuating member in one embodiment being disposed within a winch housing and in another embodiment being engageable with said winch, the actuating member preferably a disk shaped member having disposed therewith at least one link control path (preferably spiral) having a first and second end, preferably the first end of the link control path being disposed proximate the centre of the actuating member and the second end of the link control path being disposed proximate the perimeter of the actuating member, preferably the link control path being disposed proximate a first side of the actuating member, the link control path of the actuating member for engagement in use with an operating link of said an at least two operating position device to move said operating link and operate said at least two operating position device, the operating link (preferably said operating link being a rod) having two ends, one end thereof associated with the link control path of said actuating member in use and for controlling the motion of said operating link when the actuating member is rotated and the second end for operating the at least two operating position device (and in one embodiment the rod operating lever means associated with the at least two operating position device), the operating link being movably affixed with respect to the assembly, the at least two operating position device having actuated means movably affixed with respect to the assembly, the operating link being interconnected with the actuated means and being moveable from a first position whereat the end of the operating link engaging the link control path of the actuating member is proximate the first end of the link control path, to a second position whereat the actuating member rotates and the end of the operating link engaging the link control path of the actuating member is proximate the second end of the link control path, thus moving the at least two operating position device to and from its operating positions.
According to yet another aspect of the invention the aforementioned safety devices and specifically the winch therefor may further comprise an annular raised portion on the housing of the winch for engaging and locking with a supplementary housing containing a torque limiting device operable with said winch.
According to yet another aspect of the invention the aforementioned actuators, safety devices and specifically the winch therefor may further comprise an actuator comprising a disk shaped member of thermoplastic material with an opening provided therewith for the fastening of the actuator in position in use and having substantially arcuate spiral paths provided therewith to control the motion of a rod end, the paths being defined between two substantially spiral shaped raised portions which include a centre broad portion and flexible tapered flange portions proximate the ends of the raised portions, and a raised ring about the perimeter of said member, the raised portions therefore control the rod end there between as the actuator is rotated.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a clip on torque limiting unit comprising a first housing containing a torque limiting unit and having a portion which fastens in use with the side of a second housing containing a winch, said second housing having portions which act as clips to fasten with the portion of the first housing of the torque limiting unit, the first housing and the torque limiting unit thereof being aligned in use so as to engage the end of a drive means of the winch of the second housing when the first housing is clipped in position when the portion of the first housing is fastened with the clips of the second housing.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a clip on torque limiting unit comprising a torque limiting member which is for joining to a winch housing as a supplementary member contained in a first housing and utilizing one side of the winch housing acting as a backing plate for the first housing to retain the torque limiting member in use, the torque limiting member including first and second torque limiting plates having means disposed upon contacting surfaces and a spring means to ensure the engagement of the means disposed upon the contacting surfaces of the first and second plates, one of the plates also including a nut portion for engagement with a handle in use, the other plate including means for engaging a drive mechanism of a winch in use, wherein the torque limiting plates at a predetermined torque slip with respect to one another and thus provide overload protection for any winch to which the torque limiting unit may be attached.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a torque limiting unit for inclusion with a winch assembly, the torque limiting unit including first and second torque limiting plates having means disposed upon contacting surfaces and a spring means to ensure the engagement of the means disposed upon the contacting surfaces of the first and second plates, one of the plates also including a nut portion for engagement with a handle in use, the other plate including means for engaging a drive mechanism of a winch in use, wherein the torque limiting plates, at a predetermined torque, slip with respect to one another and thus provide overload protection for any winch to which the torque limiting unit may be attached or installed.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a torque limiting device for a winch comprising a portion on the housing of the winch for engaging and locking with a supplementary housing containing torque limiting components operable with said winch, the supplementary housing and the winch housing containing the torque limiting components therebetween when assembled.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a winch assembly, the assembly including a winch having a housing containing a winch reel, the winch being affixed by mounting means near a stored position for a load, the winch reel by the operation of handle means and an accessible drive shaft lets out and takes up a length of a member affixed at one end to the winch reel, wherein letting out and taking up of the member moves the load from a locked stored position to an unlocked accessible position remote the stored position, a carrier for carrying the load, the carrier including a first portion and a second portion, the first portion for supporting the load, and the second portion being disposed with the first portion in use and engaged in use with the other end of the member remote the winch, the second portion of the carrier including a first detent means, the safety device being moveable by rotation of said handle means when said winch reel is rotated, the safety device comprising an actuating member rotatable by rotation of said handle when said winch reel is rotated, the actuating member being engaged with the drive shaft of said winch reel and having disposed therewith a control for an operating means, the control for the operating means of the actuating member for engagement in use with the operating means of said safety device, the operating means having detent means associated with the control of the operating means of said rotatable actuating member in use and for controlling the motion of said operating means when the winch reel is rotated, the safety device having latching means movably affixed with respect to the assembly, the operating means being interconnected with the latching means and being moveable by the rotatable actuating member and the control for the operating means thereof in engagement with said detent means of said operating means, from a first position when the winch reel is not operated and the load is in the stored position, to a second position when the winch reel is operated and the load is being moved from the stored position, the latching means having second detent means disposed therewith and moveable with the latching means by the operating means from a third position whereat the load is in the locked position when the winch is not operated, and the second detent means of the latching means engages the first detent means of the second portion of the carrier to latch the carrier in the stored position and preclude the loss of the load should the member break, to a fourth position whereat the load is unlatched and free to move by the letting out or taking up of the member by the operation of the winch to and from the accessible position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a rotatable actuating member for converting rotary motion to a latching/unlatching motion, the rotatable actuating member comprising a control, the control for engagement in use with an operating means of at least a two operating position device, the rotatable actuating member being, engaged with and being rotatable with a drive of the at least a two operating position device, the operating means having detent means associated with the control of said actuating member in use and for effecting the motion of said operating means when the rotatable actuating member is rotated, the operating means being movably affixed with respect to the at least two operating position device, the at least two operating position device having actuated means movably affixed with respect thereto, the operating means being interconnected with the actuated means and being moveable by the rotatable actuating member and the control in engagement with said detent means of said operating means, from a first position when the actuated means is not moved, to a second position when the actuated means is moved.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a winch assembly, the assembly including a winch having a housing containing a winch reel, the winch being affixed by mounting means near a stored position for a load, the winch reel by the operation of a handle and an accessible drive shaft lets out and takes up a length of a member affixed at one end to the winch reel, wherein letting out and taking up of the member moves the load from a locked stored position to an unlocked accessible position remote the stored position, a carrier for carrying the load, the carrier including a first portion and a second portion, the first portion for supporting the load, and the second portion being disposed with the first portion in use and engaged in use with the other end of the member remote the winch, the second portion of the carrier including a first detent, the safety device being moveable by rotation of said handle when said winch reel is rotated, the safety device comprising an actuating member rotatable by rotation of said handle when said winch reel is rotated, the actuating member being engaged with the drive shaft of said winch reel and having disposed therewith a control, the control of the actuating member for engagement in use with an operator of said safety device, the operator having a detent associated with the control of said rotatable actuating member in use and for controlling the motion of said operator when the winch reel is rotated, the safety device having a latch movably affixed with respect to the assembly, the operator being interconnected with the latch and being moveable by the rotatable actuating member and the control thereof in engagement with said detent of said operator, from a first position when the winch reel is not operated and the load is in the stored position, to a second position when the winch reel is operated and the load is being moved from the stored position, the latch having a second detent disposed therewith and moveable with the latch by the operator from a third position whereat the load is in the locked position when the winch is not operated, and the second detent of the latch engages the first detent of the second portion of the carrier to latch the carrier in the stored position and preclude the loss of the load should the member break, to a fourth position whereat the load is unlatched and free to move by the letting out or taking up of the member by the operation of the winch to and from the accessible position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a rotatable actuating member for converting rotary motion to a latching/unlatching motion, the rotatable actuating member comprising a control, the control for engagement in use with an operator of at least a two operating position device, the rotatable actuating member being, engaged with and being rotatable with a drive of the at least a two operating position device, the operator having a detent associated with the control of said actuating member in use and for effecting the motion of said operator when the rotatable actuating member is rotated, the operator being movably affixed with respect to the at least two operating position device, the at least two operating position device having a latch movably affixed with respect thereto, the operator being interconnected with the latch and being moveable by the rotatable actuating member and the control in engagement with said detent of said operator, from a first position when the latch is not moved, to a second position when the latch is moved.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a winch assembly comprising a winch for letting out and taking up a flexible member and for moving a load from a stored position to an accessible position, a mounting bracket having a top and a bottom and having affixed thereto a latch tube extending away from the bottom of the mounting bracket and for guiding the flexible member and the load to and from the stored position, said latch tube having affixed therewith a biased latch moveable away from and toward said latch tube, said latch having a first detent provided therewith, the winch assembly having a carrier for carrying the load and engaged with the flexible member, the carrier having disposed therewith a second detent, wherein when said load is moved to the stored position the first detent of the latch provided with the latch tube is positioned with respect to the second detent of the carrier to prevent loss of the load, thus ensuring that should the flexible member break that the latch will retain the load proximate the stored position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a carrier for a tire comprising a tube having a first and second end and having an opening extending from the first end to the second end, the tube having an enlarged head disposed proximate said first end of the tube and having a flared flanged end disposed proximate the second end of the tube, the enlarged end of the tube including a detent for engagement with a latch of a winch assembly in use, the carrier having a wheel retaining portion providing a base upon which the tire will rest in use (and preferably adapted to carry multiple sizes of tires), said base including an opening extending there through which said tube is inserted from the first end to the second end, said opening of said wheel retainer being large enough to receive the first end of the tube but will not allow the second end to pass, preferably the bottom of said wheel retainer being substantially hollow and having disposed within the hollow reinforcing ribs to rigidify the wheel retainer, the tube in use having a flexible member extending there through with a retaining nut provided proximate the end of the flexible member in use and disposed adjacent the opening of the second end of the tube to prevent pulling the flexible member through the tube in use, wherein said carrier is adapted to retain a spare tire in a winch assembly and to readily release the spare tire from the carrier for user access, (for example in the separation of the tube and carrier during release of the tire).
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a winch assembly comprising a single mounting bracket for mounting the winch assembly directly to a frame (for example beams) of a vehicle having a front and rear, the mounting bracket having a winch mounting area provided therewith, a tire carrier and cooperative flexible member outlet area spaced from the winch mounting area towards the front of the vehicle, the mounting bracket being adapted to bolt directly to the frame members (for example beams) of a vehicle, wherein the mounting bracket for the winch obviates the need to provide welded or fastened reinforcing plates with the vehicle proximate the locations wherein the winch assembly is to be mounted.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided for use in a winch assembly affixed to a vehicle via a mounting bracket, a winch housing comprising the operating parts of the winch in use, the mounting bracket providing a closure for the winch housing and the winch components, the mounting bracket having disposed therewith a plurality of openings, said winch housing having provided therewith clip portions which are sufficiently flexible to compress or tense when inserted within the openings of the mounting bracket to thereby retain the winch housing and therefore the winch in a predetermined location with the winch assembly.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a winch assembly comprising a mounting bracket for mounting the winch assembly to a vehicle, a winch housing containing the operating parts of the winch in use, the mounting bracket providing a closure for the winch housing and the winch components, the mounting bracket having disposed therewith a plurality of openings, said winch housing having provided therewith clip portions which are sufficiently flexible to compress or tense when inserted within the openings of the mounting bracket to thereby retain the winch housing and therefore the winch in a predetermined location with the winch assembly.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a mounting member for use in mounting a tire winch and compatible tire carrier under a vehicle, the mounting member comprising a single mounting plate adapted to carry the tire winch proximate a first predetermined location and the tire carrier proximate a second predetermined location, wherein the winch and as result of the operation of the winch a tire is accessible to a user, the mounting plate being adapted to be bolted directly to the frame members (for example the beams) of the under carriage of the vehicle and thereat supporting and positioning the winch and the tire carrier, wherein said single mounting plate obviates the need to provide reinforcing plates with the vehicle proximate the location wherein the winch and tire carrier would be mounted.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a rotatable actuating mechanism for converting rotary motion to a latching unlatching motion, the rotatable actuating mechanism comprising a first member and a second member, the second member including a first detent, the first detent for engagement in use with an operator of at least a two operating position device such as a tire winch assembly, the operator having a second detent provided therewith and in communication with the first detent of the second member, the at least two operating position device having a resiliently biased latch movably affixed with respect thereto and biased to a latched position, the operator also being interconnected with the latch and being movable by the rotatable actuating member and the first detent of the second member from a first latched position wherein the latch is latched to a second unlatched position wherein the latch is unlatched , the first and second members having frictionally engaging faces engaging one another, wherein when the actuating mechanism is rotated the first member rotates, wherein rotation of the first member therefore due to friction rotates the second member up to a predetermined limit established by the movement of the operator and the first detent of the second member engaging a first stop provided adjacent the actuating mechanism, whereat above said predetermined limit said first member will slip in relation to said second member thus continuing the motion of the first member but limiting the motion of the second member allowing for, in the case of a winch assembly the paying out of a flexible member following the release of the latch, wherein rotation of the first member in a second direction opposite the first direction therefore rotates the second member up to a predetermined limit established by a second stop provided adjacent the actuating mechanism whereat at said predetermined limit said first member will slip in relation to said second member thus continuing the motion of the first member allowing for example in the case of a winch assembly the taking up of a flexible member on the winch until the latch is latched, but limiting the motion of the second member, the second member being limited in the first direction by the first stop and being limited in the second direction by the second stop wherein the first member will continue to rotate in both directions during the operation of the winch
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a winch assembly, preferably for a spare tire storage assembly, the assembly including a winch having a housing and affixed by mounting means near a stored position for a load, for example the preferred spare tire, the winch by the operation of handle means lets out and takes up a length of a member (preferably a cable) affixed at one end to the winch and preferably to a reel thereof, which letting out and taking up of the member moves the load, for example the preferred spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position, preferably under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position remote and preferably below the stored position, the safety device comprising in use a carrier and preferably a tire carrier for carrying the load, for example the preferred spare tire installed on the hub, the carrier including a first portion and a second portion, the first portion for supporting the load, the preferred tire installed on a hub, and the second portion being disposed with the first portion in use and engaged in use with the other end of the member remote the winch, the second portion of the carrier including a detent portion, (preferably a shoulder), the safety device being moveable and preferably rotatable by rotation of said handle means when said winch is rotated and including an actuating member preferably for converting rotary motion to substantially linear motion, the rotatable actuating mechanism comprising a first member and a second member, the second member including a first detent, the first detent for engagement in use with an operator of the winch assembly, he operator having a second detent provided therewith and in communication with the first detent of the second member, the at least two operating position device having a resiliently biased latch movably affixed with respect thereto and biased to a latched position, the operator also being interconnected with the latch and being movable by the rotatable actuating member and the first detent of the second member from a first latched position wherein the latch is latched to a second unlatched position wherein the latch is unlatched, the first and second members having frictionally engaging faces engaging one another, wherein when the actuating mechanism is rotated the first member rotates, wherein rotation of the first member therefore due to friction rotates the second member up to a predetermined limit established by the movement of the operator and the first detent of the second member engaging a first stop provided adjacent the actuating mechanism, whereat above said predetermined is limit said first member will slip in relation to said second member thus continuing the motion of the first member but limiting the motion of the second member allowing for the paying out of a flexible member following the release of the latch, wherein rotation of the first member in a second direction opposite the first direction therefore rotates the second member up to a predetermined limit established by a second stop provided adjacent the actuating mechanism whereat at said predetermined limit said first member will slip in relation to said second member thus continuing the motion of the first member allowing for the taking up of a flexible member on the winch until the latch is latched, but limiting the motion of the second member, the second member being limited in the first direction by the first stop and being limited in the second direction by the second stop wherein the first member will continue to rotate in both directions during the operation of the winch .
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a spare tire storage assembly, the assembly including a winch affixed by a mounting bracket adjacent a stored position for the spare tire under a vehicle, the winch by the operation of a separate handle lets out and takes up a length of a cable affixed at one end to the winch and preferably to a reel thereof, which letting out and taking up of the cable moves the spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position below the stored position, the safety device comprising in use a tire carrier for carrying the spare tire installed on the hub, the carrier including a first portion for insertion within an opening in the hub and preferably abutting the bottom of the hub, and a second shank portion having two ends and being engaged with the first portion proximate one end and having an expanded head proximate the other end, the first portion for supporting the spare tire installed on a hub, and the second shank portion being engaged with the first portion and being engaged with the other end of the cable remote the winch proximate the head of the second shank portion, the head of the second shank portion of the carrier including a shoulder adjacent the shank portion, the safety device being rotatable by rotation of said handle when said winch is rotated and including an actuating member for converting rotary motion to substantially linear motion, the actuating member being engageable with said winch proximate one side thereof remote said handle in use, the rotatable actuating mechanism comprising a first member and a second member, the second member including a first detent, the first detent for engagement in use with an operator of the tire winch assembly, the operator having a second detent provided therewith and in communication with the first detent of the second member, the winch having a resiliently biased latch movably affixed with respect thereto and biased to a latched position, the operator also being interconnected with the latch and being movable by the rotatable actuating member and the first detent of the second member from a first latched position wherein the latch is latched to a second unlatched position wherein the latch is unlatched, the first and second members having frictionally engaging faces engaging one another, wherein when the actuating mechanism is rotated the first member rotates, wherein rotation of the first member therefore due to friction rotates the second member up to a predetermined limit established by the movement of the operator and the first detent of the second member engaging a first stop provided adjacent the actuating mechanism, whereat above said predetermined limit said first member will slip in relation to said second member thus continuing the motion of the first member but limiting the motion of the second member allowing for the paying out of a flexible member following the release of the latch, wherein rotation of the first member in a second direction opposite the first direction therefore rotates the second member up to a predetermined limit established by a second stop provided adjacent the actuating mechanism whereat at said predetermined limit said first member will slip in relation to said second member thus continuing the motion of the first member allowing the taking up of a flexible member on the winch until the latch is latched, but limiting the motion of the second member, the second member being limited in the first direction by the first stop and being limited in the second direction by the second stop wherein the first member will continue to rotate in both directions during the operation of the winch .
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a rotatable actuating mechanism rotatable on a drive shaft and for converting rotary motion to a latching unlatching motion, the rotatable actuating mechanism comprising a preferably bifurcated member (preferably formed from a continuous elongated flattened section of spring steel and preferably having a central yoke shaped portion for frictionally engaging the drive shaft (preferably within a groove preferably of 1 mm depth) and having two legs extending therefrom, both legs for providing a stop feature for the actuator and one of the legs for providing the first detent) and including a first detent and a first and second stop, the first detent for engagement in use with an operator of at least a two operating position device such as a tire winch assembly, the operator having a second detent provided therewith and in communication with the first detent of the bifurcated member, the at least two operating position device having a resiliently biased latch movably affixed with respect thereto and biased to a latched position, the operator also being interconnected with the latch and being movable by the rotatable actuating member and the first detent of the preferably bifurcated member from a first latched position wherein the latch is latched to a second unlatched position wherein the latch is unlatched, the actuating mechanism having a frictionally engaging surface (preferably the inside surface of the central yoke) engageable with the drive shaft, wherein when the drive shaft is rotated the preferably bifurcated member rotates up to a predetermined limit established by the movement of the operator and the first and second stops of the preferably bifurcated member engaging at least a third stop provided adjacent the actuating mechanism, whereat above said predetermined limit said preferably bifurcated member will slip in relation to said drive shaft thus continuing the motion of the drive shaft but limiting the motion of the preferably bifurcated member allowing for, in the case of a winch assembly the paying out of a flexible member following the release of the latch, wherein rotation of the preferably bifurcated member in a second direction opposite the first direction therefore rotates the member up to a predetermined limit established by the at least a third stop provided adjacent the actuating mechanism whereat at said predetermined limit said preferably bifurcated member will slip in relation to said drive shaft thus continuing the motion of the drive shaft allowing for example in the case of a winch assembly the taking up of a flexible member on the winch until the latch is latched, but limiting the motion of the preferably bifurcated member, the preferably bifurcated member being limited in the first direction by the first stop engaging the at least a third stop and being limited in the second direction by the second stop engaging the at least a third stop, wherein the preferably bifurcated member will rotate in both directions during the operation of the drive shaft .
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a winch assembly, preferably for a spare tire storage assembly, the assembly including a winch having a drive shaft, a housing and affixed by mounting means near a stored position for a load, for example the preferred spare tire, the winch by the operation of handle means lets out and takes up a length of a member (preferably a cable) affixed at one end to the winch and preferably to a reel thereof, which letting out and taking up of the member moves the load, for example the preferred spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position, preferably under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position remote and preferably below the stored position, the safety device comprising in use a carrier and preferably a tire carrier for carrying the load, for example the preferred spare tire installed on the hub, the carrier including a first portion and a second portion, the first portion for supporting the load, the preferred tire installed on a hub, and the second portion being disposed with the first portion in use and engaged in use with the other end of the member remote the winch, the second portion of the carrier including a detent portion, (preferably a shoulder), the safety device being rotatable by rotation of said handle means when said winch is rotated and including an actuating member preferably for converting rotary motion to substantially linear motion, the rotatable actuating mechanism comprising a preferably bifurcated member (preferably formed from a continuous elongated flattened section of spring steel and preferably having a central yoke shaped portion for frictionally engaging the drive shaft (preferably within a groove preferably of 1 mm depth) and having two legs extending therefrom, both legs for providing a stop feature for the actuator and one of the legs for providing the first detent) and including a first detent and a first and second stop, the first detent for engagement in use with an operator of the winch assembly, the operator having a second detent provided therewith and in communication with the first detent of the preferably bifurcated member, the at least two operating position device having a resiliently biased latch movably affixed with respect thereto and biased to a latched position, the operator also being interconnected with the latch and being movable by the rotatable actuating member and the first detent of the preferably bifurcated member from a first latched position wherein the latch is latched to a second unlatched position wherein the latch is unlatched, the actuating mechanism having a frictionally engaging surface (preferably the inside surface of the central yoke) engageable with the drive shaft, wherein when the drive shaft is rotated the preferably bifurcated member rotates up to a predetermined limit established by the movement of the operator and the first and second stop of the preferably bifurcated member engaging at least a third stop provided adjacent the actuating mechanism, whereat above said predetermined limit said preferably bifurcated member will slip in relation to said drive shaft thus continuing the motion of the drive shaft but limiting the motion of the preferably bifurcated member allowing for the paying out of a flexible member following the release of the latch, wherein rotation of the preferably bifurcated member in a second direction opposite the first direction therefore rotates the member up to a predetermined limit established by the at least a third stop provided adjacent the actuating mechanism whereat at said predetermined limit said preferably bifurcated member will slip in relation to said drive shaft thus continuing the motion of the drive shaft allowing for the taking up of a flexible member on the winch until the latch is latched, but limiting the motion of the preferably bifurcated member, the preferably bifurcated member being limited in the first direction by the first stop engaging the at least a third stop and being limited in the second direction by the second stop engaging the at least a third stop, wherein the preferably bifurcated member will rotate in both directions during the operation of the winch.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a spare tire storage assembly, the assembly including a winch affixed by a mounting bracket adjacent a stored position for the spare tire under a vehicle, the winch by the operation of a separate handle lets out and takes up a length of a cable affixed at one end to the winch and preferably to a reel thereof, which letting out and taking up of the cable moves the spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position below the stored position, the safety device comprising in use a tire carrier for carrying the spare tire installed on the hub, the carrier including a first portion for insertion within an opening in the hub and preferably abutting the bottom of the hub, and a second shank portion having two ends and being engaged with the first portion proximate one end and having an expanded head proximate the other end, the first portion for supporting the spare tire installed on a hub, and the second shank portion being engaged with the first portion and being engaged with the other end of the cable remote the winch proximate the head of the second shank portion, the head of the second shank portion of the carrier including a shoulder adjacent the shank portion, the safety device being rotatable by rotation of said handle when said winch is rotated and including an actuating member for converting rotary motion to substantially linear motion, the actuating member being engageable with said winch proximate one side thereof remote said handle in use, the rotatable actuating mechanism comprising a preferably bifurcated member (preferably formed from a continuous elongated flattened section of spring steel and preferably having a central yoke shaped portion for frictionally engaging the drive shaft (preferably within a groove preferably of 1 mm depth) and having two legs extending therefrom, both legs for providing a stop feature for the actuator and one of the legs for providing the first detent) and including a first detent and a first and second stop, the first detent for engagement in use with an operator of the tire winch assembly, the operator having a second detent provided therewith and in communication with the first detent of the preferably bifurcated member, the winch having a resiliently biased latch movably affixed with respect thereto and biased to a latched position, the operator also being interconnected with the latch and being movable by the rotatable actuating member and the first detent of the preferably bifurcated member from a first latched position wherein the latch is latched to a second unlatched position wherein the latch is unlatched, the actuating mechanism having a frictionally engaging surface (preferably the inside surface of the central yoke) engageable with the drive shaft, wherein when the drive shaft is rotated the preferably bifurcated member rotates up to a predetermined limit established by the movement of the operator and the first and second stop of the preferably bifurcated member engaging at least a third stop provided adjacent the actuating mechanism, whereat above said predetermined limit said preferably bifurcated member will slip in relation to said drive shaft thus continuing the motion of the drive shaft but limiting the motion of the preferably bifurcated member allowing for the paying out of a flexible member following the release of the latch, wherein rotation of the preferably bifurcated member in a second direction opposite the first direction therefore rotates the member up to a predetermined limit established by the at least a third stop provided adjacent the actuating mechanism whereat at said predetermined limit said preferably bifurcated member will slip in relation to said drive shaft thus continuing the motion of the drive shaft allowing for the taking up of a flexible member on the winch until the latch is latched, but limiting the motion of the preferably bifurcated member, the preferably bifurcated member being limited in the first direction by the first stop engaging the at least a third stop and being limited in the second direction by the second stop engaging the at least a third stop, wherein the preferably bifurcated member will rotate in both directions during the operation of the winch.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a winch assembly comprising a single mounting bracket for mounting the winch assembly directly to a frame (for example beams) of a vehicle, the winch by the operation of handle means lets out and takes up a length of a member (preferably a cable) affixed at one end to the winch, which letting out and taking up of the member moves the spare tire, installed on a carrier, from a locked stored position, under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position below the stored position, the mounting bracket having a winch mounting area provided therewith, a tire carrier and cooperative flexible member outlet area spaced from the winch mounting area, and having affixed thereto a latch tube extending away from the bottom of the mounting bracket and for guiding the flexible member and the tire to and from the stored position, said latch tube having affixed therewith a biased latch moveable away from and toward said latch tube for engaging below said carrier when the tire is in the stored position, the mounting bracket being adapted to bolt directly to the frame members (for example beams) of a vehicle, wherein the mounting bracket for the winch obviates the need to provide welded or fasten reinforcing plates with the vehicle proximate the locations where the winch assembly is to be mounted, wherein when the tire, having side walls, is in the stored position the tire abuts the frame of the vehicle proximate the side walls of the tire placing a compressive force on the side walls of the tire which force is generated through tensioning of said flexible member by operation of the winch through the tire carrier, wherein any external displacing force placed on the tire tending to separate the tire from the winch assembly, for example a scuffing force applied when the tire bottoms out against a roadway, will be resisted by the mounting bracket, the tire carrier, the flexible member, the latch and the latch tube resolving the forces to the frame of the vehicle and preferably deforming in part the latch tube and latch should the flexible member break.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a winch assembly, having a mouth from which a resilient member extends, and being contained within a housing and affixed by mounting means near a stored position for a load, for example a preferred spare tire, the winch assembly comprising a winch reel having cooperating reel plates joined together in use and providing the winch reel and a base, the winch reel by the operation of a handle lets out and takes up a length of a resilient member (preferably a cable) affixed at one end to the winch reel proximate the base thereof and substantially accumulating in a coil around the base of the winch reel between the reel plates, which letting out and taking up of the member moves the load, for example the preferred spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position, preferably under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position remote and preferably below the stored position, the resilient member being pivotably retained within openings provided in each of the cooperating reel plates adjacent the base of the winch reel by an arcuate pivotable fitting contained on the end of the flexible member and having preferably hammerhead shaped pins provided on the end of the fitting extending between the reel plates for pivoting frictional engagement within the respective openings in the reel plates, the arcuate pivotable fitting being moveable from a first position wherein the arcuate pivotable fitting is adjacent the base of the winch reel and forms a part thereof thereby allowing the flexible member to accumulate or payout in a coil around the base of the winch reel including the arcuate pivotable fitting until such time as the final coil of the resilient member is payed out whereat the arcuate pivotable fitting will upon continued rotation of the reel in the direction tending to pay out the resilient member pivot to a second position proximate the mouth of the winch assembly and in combination with the resilient member provide an anti-rotate position whereat further rotation of the reel in the direction tending to pay out the resilient member is prevented, wherein further rotation of the reel in the direction tending to accumulate the resilient ember upon the base of the reel will move the arcuate pivotable fitting back to the first position and thereby allow the flexible member to accumulate in a coil around the base of the winch reel including the arcuate pivotable fitting.
In a preferred embodiment the arcuate pivotable fitting is swagged onto the end of the resilient member flattening both the end of the fitting adjacent the member and the portion of the member adjacent the fitting, wherein the at the second position the flattened portion of the member engages a detent disposed proximate the mouth of the winch assembly thereby providing the anti-rotate position.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention there is provided with any of the aforementioned winch assemblies a drive shaft, which extends through the winch reel to the actuator, and is fastened proximate the actuator by a fastener entering an untapped opening disposed at the end of the drive shaft proximate the actuator, the fastener having a working end which when driven into the untapped opening tends to provide a rolling action for threading the opening and simultaneously being fastened within the opening.